


Long Years

by trinuil



Series: To Rule a Realm. (Thranduil x Reader x Fíli) [30]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Asshole Sauron, Battle, Being Walked In On, Caught, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Elves, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mirkwood, Orcs, Pregnancy, Rivendell, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinuil/pseuds/trinuil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm aware of how I've messed up the timeline..but its sooo hard to keep it all together!!!<br/>And a heads-up: There is smut!!<br/>Please enjoy and leave kudos! <3</p>
    </blockquote>





	Long Years

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware of how I've messed up the timeline..but its sooo hard to keep it all together!!!  
> And a heads-up: There is smut!!  
> Please enjoy and leave kudos! <3

You had followed Thranduil out to the halls and up a set of spiral stairs. When you reached the top you spoke out, “Where are we going?”, you looked around and recognized the broken pieces of Narsil resting on a large salver held up by a stone statue. You’ve come up here once or twice when you were a child, but never since then. The mural of Isildur severing the One Ring from Sauron’s hand, adorned most of the wall in front of the sword, you lost yourself for a moment, thinking of the heroic deed and also the lives lost that day.

“I watched my father die that day”, you heard Thranduil say from behind you. He never spoke about his father, then you picked up on the slight slur of his words and remembered that he was drunk. You turned around to see him pushing his robes off his chest and unbuttoning his tunic to reveal his perfect marble chest. He stepped forward, his face completely shadowed by lust, you opened your mouth to speak but he had his lips on yours in seconds. His fingers clamped down on your forearms pulling you against his chest. You kissed him back till you felt his hands pulling your dress up around your thighs, “Thranduil we should go back to my chambers”, he smirked and spun you around, pushing you to your knees on the steps to the broken sword.

You gasped as your knees hit the hard stone. He knelt behind you and gently kissed your neck, biting hard occasionally, “I want to take you right here..”, he whispered in your ear. That caused your core to heat up and wetness to seep between your things. His hands rested on your shoulders and as he kissed the side of your face, he slid his hands down your arms, slipping the dress off your shoulders and chest in the process. You shivered as the cold air in the room hit your exposed skin and hardened your nipples. Thranduil slowly pushed you down against the steps, till your face rested on the stone floor, he pushed the red dress up around your waist and pulled the panties off quickly. This felt so wrong, you thought as your eyes met the mural of Isildur, it was disrespectful and immoral. 

You felt his fingers on your slick opening, gliding down your wet folds and gently flicking at your needy bud. You closed your eyes trying to enjoy it when all of a sudden you felt him enter you, you gasped at the sudden intrusion. Thranduil leaned in and kissed your lips, “No foreplay today, my love. I need to take you”, his voice shook with urgency and need. You gripped the edge of on of the steps to steady yourself. He lifted one of your legs and placed it on a higher step, making more room for himself. He placed his hands on the stone floor next to your head and began thrusting into you. You lifted your head to keep it from knocking on the next step, he was groaning and panting like this was the last time he would get to make love to you. “You’re so tight..ohh my starlight, you’re dripping all over the steps. Come for me my queen”, he gasped, increasing the intensity of his thrusts. He brought his hand to your right breast and squeezed hard, rolling your nipple between his fingers, you moaned at the pain mixed with pleasure as you tilted your head back to rest it against his heaving chest.

He had his eyes closed, eyebrows furrowed and his teeth bared, incomprehensible words left his lips as he pumped frantically into you. The statue before you shook with his every thrust and you heard the metal pieces of Narsil clinking on the salver. You felt the familiar feeling of a coil tightening deep in your core, you thrust back to meet his frantic thrusts. “Thranduil, don’t..don’t you dare stop”, you panted, he shuddered as he emptied himself deep in your womb, he let out a thunderous groan as bit down the spot where your neck meets the shoulder, recovering from his orgasm. He didn’t stop thrusting into you because he was still semi hard and he wanted you to give you your release as well. He pulled out after a few more thrusts, your head was spinning and your walls convulsed at his retreat, “I won’t leave you unattended my little one”, he smirked. He flipped you over and spread your legs wide, he stuck three fingers in and began ramming them in and out, curling them upwards to touch that sweet spot. His eyes ran up and down your body, watching you writhe and bite your lips in a lustful frenzy.

He lowered his head between your legs and sucked on your throbbing bud, he lapped at it gently rolling his tongue over it. That did it, your hands pulled at his hair, feeling your soul leaving your body for a while. You felt it in your fingers, your legs but mostly the pulsing release was in your tummy. You opened your eyes gasping but sated. He crawled on top of you, smiling he began placing light kissed on your jaw. 

You giggled and wrapped your arms around him, “You kn-”, you stopped when the double doors to your left swung open and Legolas along with Aragorn walked in talking aloud. You pushed Thranduil off you as you fixed your dress and he fumbled with the laces of his pants. They froze when they saw your legs all exposed and Thranduil half naked, Aragorn bowed apologizing, he spun around on his heels, and bolted. Legolas was staring at the wall, his ears were red with embarrassment, he looked angry, ”Ada, do you even have a single _shred_ of decency left”, with that he slammed the door shut. You felt horrible, you stood up to go after him when Thranduil caught hold of your wrist, “Leave him be”, you looked down and saw a smug smirk on his face. You threw him a questioning look, “Allow him to calm down”, he offered. He got up and almost tripped over his own feet, he was more drunk that you’ve ever seen him. You took his hand and led him to his room.

* * *

Later that night when Thranduil was asleep and your sons were tucked in bed, you went looking for Legolas. You found him outside his room sitting on a ledge facing the garden. “What are you thinking of?”, you asked walking up behind him, he didn’t even flinch, “The quest”. You nodded, “Le pengron vaen a maecheneb, gerich ‘ûn sui raw. (You are a skilled, sharp-eyed warrior and you have the heart of a lion.)”, he turned his head to look at you then he closed his eyes and bowed his head, you bowed back. You sat next to him, “Legolas, about earlier..”, you stopped when you saw a feint smirk grace his lips, “I know it was his idea. But you should have known better”, you felt your cheeks heat up, “I apologize”. He sighed, “Well, while I’m away...you would have to counsel him on matters of war. I’m sure you’re aware of the attack on Dale recently. The battle under the trees wouldn’t be the last battle in the north.”

You knew that and you promised that you would help defend the Realm and the north. You stayed up that night with Legolas, keeping him company till morning came to take him and the rest of the Fellowship away. He talked of better days when you both were young and carefree, you even indulged in Mirkwood gossip and tried not to laugh too loud. 

With the first rays of light you heard light footsteps approach you, “Legolas,it’s time”, Boromir said quietly. You stood up and walked with them to the entrance of Rivendell, you pulled Legolas back to the shadows and hugged him. It took a while for the ellon to react, but soon you felt his hands snake around you. You stood on your toes and placed a kiss on his forehead, “Nan lû govaded vîn (Until next we meet)”. He down at you with a slight smile, “Ir i lû telitha, y/n (Until then y/n)”. 

He joined the others and nodded at you as he rode off with the Fellowship. You looked after them till you could see them no more, turning around you stopped. Thranduil stood a few feet away from you, with a look you’ve seen only once, when you had kissed Fili, he looked like his heart was broken. You walked over to him and took his hands in yours, “My King, he will return unharmed”. He closed his eyes tilting his head down, when he reopened them he held his head high and lead you down the hall.

* * *

“Y/n”, you looked up from your book, you were alone in your room when Elrond had walked in. “Ada”, you smiled, he offered you a slight smile and walked to the balcony, you stood and followed him, “What is it?”, you asked sensing something. “I implore you to sail to Valinor. When the One Ring is destroyed, the power of Vilya will fade to nothing”, he said turning his ring between his fingers. You lowered your eyebrows, “Y/n, I beseech you. I will not watch you die!”, he said grasping your shoulders in his hands. “Ada, I..I _can’t_. I will not leave Thranduil. If I should die, I will die in his hands. I choose him over immortality Ada”, you said as a hot tear fell on your cheek. Elrond closed his eyes muttering something in Quenya about his two stubborn disobedient daughters.

“You are more than he deserves”, he said as he turned and left. You clutched the marble fencing of the balcony till your knuckles turned white, you were going to die for him, you realized. And you didn’t mind it.

* * *

The next few years at Mirkwood took its toll on you. Dale was under attack constantly by Sauron’s forces which resulted in the death of King Bard and King Dain Ironfoot. Mirkwood held its defense while aiding Dale and Lorien. 

It seemed to you that the battles were endless. You had not suffered any battle wounds, neither did Thranduil, save for minor cuts and bruises. Thranduil was constantly on edge and it caused you great distress to see him so. He didn’t talk much, he refused to see anyone other than you and his advisers. You always had to make up some excuse for your sons when they asked you about their father, you sometimes wondered how long you could keep lying to them. But they were older now and they picked up on things you tried to hide.

* * *

News had reached Mirkwood of Frodo’s arrival at Mt. Doom, along with the request for assistance to fight Sauron. Thranduil couldn’t spare any soldiers, he was fighting off the enemy from his lands and his allies’ as well. Abandoning Dale and Lorien meant their fall and this did not serve to the benefit of the Elven-King. 

You were bed ridden now. For seven months you had done your best to conceal your condition and fight for your king. You knew the risks, but you were willing to take them. But soon it became nearly impossible to hide it as your baby bump grew. He had been furious.

“Now?!”, he had yelled, you had cringed and hung your head. “Now of all times! This is preposterous!”, he had flung his goblet of wine at the table and it knocked the carafe to the ground shattering it into million pieces. That’s not the only thing that shattered. You sobbed quietly clutching your chest. “Goheno nin, i aran nin. (Forgive me, my king)”, you whispered. He didn’t say anything.

You sobbed burying your face in your hands. “avo’nallo, i gilgalad nin (Do not cry my starlight)”, you heard the apology in his words and cried even harder. He held you in his arms, “Oh, my little one, what have I done..goheno nin..goheno nin”, he rubbed his hands up and down your back as you cried into his chest. “This is not your fault..”, he kissed your hair trying to calm you, he tilted your head back by pulling your chin up, “I want this child, my love”. He looked into your wet eyes, “This is _my_ child and I will love him..or her”, you stopped crying when you saw the regret in his eyes, he was being honest and he truly regretted his previous actions and words. You knew he was under a lot of pressure and stress. You hid your face in his robes again, as he kissed your head and rubbed your back.

* * *

The whole kingdom rejoiced with the joyous news of the enemy retreating from Dale and Lorien. Two days later a message arrived that Sauron had been defeated and the One Ring destroyed. 

You had given birth to a healthy baby girl a month ago. Thranduil had named her Ithilwen (Moon), because she was born on a full moon night and he was particularly fond of full moons. He was overjoyed that it was a girl and that she was as beautiful as her mother, with y/h/c hair and a smile that matched yours. The only noticeable physical trait Ithilwen seemed to have inherited from Thranduil were his eyes.

“She came to this world bearing the message of peace”.


End file.
